The Lives of WWE Superstars
by RKORhodes
Summary: Find out what goes on in the lives of certain superstars. WARNING: SLASH, SLASH, AND MORE SLASH. BOYxBOY. Pairings WILL change. MORE CHARACTERS COMING SOON! Don't like, don't read. I own nothing. Don't sue me, I have no money! c;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Let me introduce you to the crazy things that WWE Superstars dare each other and do in their spare time. Enjoy! c; I own nothing, but I wouldn't mind owning Randy. :P**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Roman Reigns, CM Punk, John Cena, and Ted DiBiase.**

"Roman has to sit on Punk's lap for this entire show," Cody said.

"Puppy! I love you!" Roman said, hugging Cody, and then sat down on Punk's lap.

"I dare John and Randy to make out," Ted smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Okay," John jumped up and smiled, pulling Randy towards him as they began making out.

They kept on making out, until Punk yelled in their ears, "You're done! Okay, next dare. Cody, wear a bikini and give Roman a lap dance."

Roman looked excited. "Come here, puppy! Can I pet you when you sit on me?" Roman said, getting off of Punk.

"The hell? I won't wear a bikini or give Rommy a lap dance," Cody pouted.

"But you'd look sexy in a bikini, Cody," John laughed.

Cody turned beet red. "I'm not gonna do it."

"Cody's a pu-" Ted didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Puppy! He's a puppy!" Roman exclaimed.

"That's not what I was going to say," Ted said.

"Then what? Never mind," Roman said, wondering what Ted would've said.

"Okay, next dare," Randy spoke. "Rommy, me, and Punk are gonna have a food fight." 

John, Cody, and Ted bursted out laughing.

The boys started fighting each other. Roman and Randy started putting fudge on each others' faces, and then Punk joined in. They ended up spilling the fudge, all falling on top of each other, bodies covered in fudge. The trio made a beeline for the bathroom, going for the shower.

After about 10 minutes, they came back. "I dare Ted to make out with Cody," John said.

"I'd rather not," Ted made a disgusted look.

"Well, then you have to do something really embarrassing," John replied.

"No, no, no. Whatever," Ted said, as him and Cody started making out. It only lasted for about 30 seconds, until he pulled away. "I think I need to throw up."

"Okay, John, Roman, and Cody have to dance to Gangnam Style," Ted laughed.

The DJ, Marco, turned on the radio and started playing the first beats to Gangnam Style. John started dancing first, then Roman joined in, then Cody. They started doing the crazy dance moves in the overrated dance, which received laughs from Randy, Punk, and Ted.

"I dare John, Punk, and Randy to line up and for Roman to tell them how he feels about them, and then kiss one of his choice," Cody said.

John, Punk, and Randy lined up in front of Roman. "Um, you're really smart, nice, and a goody two shoes," Roman told John. John hugged him, and then John sat down next to Ted.

Next was Punk. "You're really cute, Philip, and you're my best friend," Rommy confessed to Punk.

Punk just smiled and hugged him.

Now it was Randy's turn. "Randy, you're beautiful and you have a great body," Roman told Randy.

"Thanks, I know," Randy hugged Roman.

"Oh, now I gotta kiss the one I like," Roman said. He walked up to John, but just shook his hand. He walked up to Randy and did the same. Then, he ran to Punk, jumping in his arms, and then kissing him.

"I dare Ted and Roman to kiss for 15 seconds," Randy said.

"But he's not the guy I like!" Rommy pouted.

"Does it look like I care?" Randy remarked.

Teddy grabbed Rommy by his waist, kissing him. They didn't get too freaky though.

"John has to feel Punk's abs and muscles," Cody said.

"NO, PUPPY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" Roman cried.

"Shush," Cody said.

Punk took off his shirt, smirking at John. John traced over Punk's abs, making patterns. He then squeezed his muscles, and then he laughed.

"You have such a cute, small body," John laughed.

Punk smiled in response.

"I dare John and Ted to play 7 minutes in heaven, and for Randy to confess who he likes," Roman said, laughing hysterically. "We all know Johnny likes Teddy. But who does Randy like?"

John blushed, and then Ted took his hand as they walked to the closet.

John's POV:

"Ted," I said. "I don't know how we ended up here."

"Let's see, um Rommy?" Ted stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I know that. But, I have to ask you something. Do you, uh, like me?"

Ted paused for a moment. "John, I've been giving you the signs from a while ago. I thought you actually liked me. But, I guess I was wrong," Ted confessed.

"No, you weren't wrong," I replied. I actually did have feelings for Ted, but I just didn't show it. "I'm happy whenever I'm around you, and trust me, you aren't wrong. I like you, Teddy. I've liked you for a long time, but I wanted to tell you now, because I think that this moment is perfect," I said, as I pulled him towards me and started kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss as I did, too. He squeezed my butt and I was shocked at first. He pulled away. "You have a nice ass, Johnny," Teddy smirked.

We started making out. Now he knew I really liked him. And I knew he really liked me. It was the best feeling in the world.

Ted's hand slid up my shirt, and then his hand trailed down. The door suddenly opened.

Punk, Cody, Randy, and Roman noticed Ted's hand by a questionable place. I didn't know what to do, so I slapped his arm away.

"How about we finish this tonight, baby?" Ted whispered huskily into my ear.

"Okay," I replied.

Third Person:

"Okay, it's time for Randy to confess who he likes. It isn't obvious. Randy is a pro at hiding things," Roman stated.

"Fuck. Ugh. I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I really fucking like you, Cody," Randy confessed. "And only you," he said, while wrapping his arms around Cody's waist.

"Really romantic," Ted said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Teddy. He's cute," Cody gushed.

"Come here, Coddles," Randy smirked and pulled Cody in for a kiss.

**Hope you all liked it! (: There will be more. Happy holidays. c;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! (: Time for another chapter of what the WWE wrestlers do in their spare time. The wrestlers will remain constant throughout the entire story. Enjoy! (:**

"Ooh! I dare Randy and Rommy to make a cute twitcam," Punk said, as Rommy flashed a big smile at Randy.

Randy pull out his laptop from his bag, and a snapback. The snapback was a Chicago Bulls one, since Randy loved the team.

Randy's POV:

I logged onto Twitter and we started making the twitcam.

"Hi, guys," I said, as I put on the Bulls snapback. "So, Rommy and I decided to make a twitcam!"

Rommy took his stuffed puppy from his bag, and started playing with it in front of the camera. "Say hi to puppy, world."

I started viewing the comments.

One person said: _Oh my gosh you guys are so cute and funny!_

Another said: _Finally, the moment we've been waiting for: Rommy being the good boy that we all know he is. (:_

There were so many other comments, but I decided it was time to end the twitcam.

"Bye, guys. Tweet us, and we'll try to respond to everyone," I said, as I ended the twitcam.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," I said, putting my laptop and snapback back into my bag.

Third person POV:

"Wasn't that cute? Okay, I dare Ted and John to do the cinnamon challenge!" Cody said.

"Okay," Teddy said.

"Here you go," Cody said, handing Ted and John the cinnamon and the spoons.

John started pouring the cinnamon into his spoon, and finished. Ted took the cinnamon, and started pouring it into his spoon. They both were ready.

John's POV:

I've never heard of the cinnamon challenge, but I had to do it anyways. I put the spoonful into my mouth, and then my throat started burning. I coughed, and out came a cloud of smoke. "Water! I need water!" I yelled. The pain was burning me from the inside out.

Ted gave me a bottle of water, and I could tell he was struggling, too. I kept drinking the water, and I felt the cinnamon get clogged up in my throat.

I thought the cinnamon would never go away, but it did.

"That was the worst challenge I've ever done in my whole life," I complained.

"Me too, but don't worry. I know something that can make up for it," Ted replied.

"And what is that?" I asked. His lips met mine, and they tasted like cinnamon. I didn't mind it though. "Oh, Teddy," I said, between breaths. My hands made their way around his waist, as his were running freely through my short hair.

We pulled away, but only because we were interrupted by Punk. "Last time I checked, your dare was to do the cinnamon challenge, not make out until you run out of breath," he stated.

"Whatever," Ted said.

I kissed Ted's cheek.

Third person POV:

"We are going to go to the mall for this dare. Punk has to pretend she's drinking Windex. So, what we're going to do is we'll empty out a bottle of Windex, and replace it with blue Gatorade instead. We'll see how people react," Cody said.

Roman drove everyone to the mall, then he bought Windex and Gatorade. We went to the bathroom and emptied out the Windex bottle. We started pouring the contents of the blue Gatorade into the Windex bottle.

We then walked out of the bathroom, and gave the bottle to Punk.

Punk's POV:

We all started walking in the mall, and then I stopped at one of the stands and started drinking the bottle of Windex.

There was a man selling jewelry, and he looked shocked. "Why are you drinking a cleaning supply?"

"Mind your own business," I shot back and we all started laughing. I got many other concerns, but then we decided to leave the mall and head back.

As we entered the studio, I said "Man, that was hilarious!"

Third person POV:

"Okay, I dare Ted to take a picture doing the duck face, post it to his Facebook and the WWE website," Randy announced.

Ted pulled out his iPhone.

Ted's POV:

I pulled out my iPhone and clicked on the camera icon. I posed doing the duck face, and then I posted it to Facebook, then the WWE website. This was an embarrassment. I couldn't wait to see what people would comment. Not.

**Hope you all liked it! It was shorter this time, but hopefully you guys still liked it. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time for another chapter! Hope you guys like it! (:**

"Okay, I dare Punk and John to make a video about making a special recipe with all different kinds of ingredients, and eat it after they're done making it, and then post it to YouTube. Ready, boys?" Cody asked.

"Ready!" Punk jumped up excitedly as they went to the kitchen table.

Punk's POV:

I gathered jello, a sauce pan, a bowl, pasta, and a lot more. I put zing and jello together in the bowl, and then I added some jam. Then I added soy sauce, ketchup, mayonnaise, and whipped cream. Then I added Mio, honey mustard, an egg, ranch dressing, and then I stirred it all together and mixed them.

"Notice how the colors are all mixing?" John laughed.

"It looks yummy!" I replied. "And it smells horrible."

Now it was time to put the mixture into the pan. John got the bowl, and dumped all of its contents into the pan. We cooked it on medium-high, and added water in the pan. Then, this is where the pasta comes in. I broke the noodles and sprinkled them all over the mixture.

John added vegetables to the mixture. We let it cook for about ten minutes. After the mixture was cooked, it looked like hash browns, and we added more whipped cream to it.

"You're eating it!" John told me.

"It looks delicious!" I lied, and got a spoon. I took a spoonful, and then I started gagging. "Yummy, yummy!" I screamed, and ran to the bathroom to throw it all up.

Third person POV:

"I dare Randy to drink coffee without anything in it, and he has to drink a whole cup of it," Ted said.

"Easy for me," Randy replied.

Randy's POV:

Ted handed me the cup of coffee, and I drank all of it at once. "Too easy," I smirked.

Third person POV:

"I dare Roman to put duct tape on his mouth for about two minutes, and then rip it off," Cody said.

Roman's POV:

Ted put duct tape on my mouth, and we waited. He ripped the duct tape off of my mouth, and I screamed. "Ow!"

"I know what will make it better," Randy winked, and kissed me.

"Hey! That did not help!" I shouted.

Third person POV:

"I dare John to ask a random stranger on the street asking what planet this is," Punk said.

John's POV:

I walked up to an old lady, and asked, "Hey, what planet do we live on?"

"Oh, honey. This is planet Earth. But you teens wouldn't understand that because you're all too infatuated with your technology that you probably forget your own age as well. Teens these days," the old lady said, and walked away.

I started laughing so hard. "Oh my gosh, that was hilarious!"

Third person POV:

"I dare Roman to eat six saltine crackers without water in less than a minute," Punk smiled at Roman.

Ted's POV:

"Okay, Rommy. Ready?" I asked, about to start the timer.

"Ready!" Roman exclaimed.

He took two crackers at a time, and started chewing really fast. There was only 40 seconds left, with four crackers to go. He grabbed two more, and ate them quickly. 20 seconds left, and there were still two crackers. He ate the two crackers, and when he swallowed, there was only 5 seconds left.

"Yay, Rommy! You did it!" I exclaimed.

"Water, water. I need water!" He screamed and started running to the water fountain.

**And there it is! Review? (: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
